Just A Taste Of Chocolate
by In Love With Technology
Summary: It's the last week of school for the Hollywood Arts kids. There have been break ups and hookups. But the thing that's on Jade's mind is getting over Beck. While André is focused on getting close to her and making her his. Will he be Victorious?
1. Just A Thought

**Authors Note: **So, this is a Jandré fanfic. Yes, I'm doing a Tandré and a Jandré. I, going to re-read chap two of TSATP and type it tonight probably. This first chapter won't be long. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **but the plot and ideas behind this story and shit.

Chapter 1: **Just A Thought**

Rating: M

~Jade's point of view~

* * *

Last week of school (Monday January 28, 2013, 3:00 pm)

"Good afternoon delinquents." Sikowitz said as he entered from the back door.

"It's three in the afternoon. I have better things to do-"

"You mean like shoving your feet into shoes you can't fit?" Tori asked, rolling her eyes as she looked back at me.

"Like kill you in your sleep." I responded through my teeth. I sat up straight, looking at our teacher. "Why are we here?"

He grabbed a chair, sitting down near the stage. "Why not? I don't have anything to do. Look..." He said looking at us individually. Beck, Robbie, Cat, Tori, André and I were the only students there. "You guys, I've known you for four years. Tori, only for three. But you all are my favorite students and you know it. But guess what? This is the last week of school for you all. You're all graduating. You're seniors. After this week, I won't ever see you guys again until you graduate next Friday. And after that, no more Mr. Sikowitz. I doubt you guys will come and visit your self proclaimed 'favorite teacher'."

"No. That's not true." Said Cat.

"That might be true." I smirked, tapping on my pear phone. I looked up after I checked the time. "What?" I asked, my eyes scanning their faces. "It was a joke!"

"Ahh, Jade. Never change. I think I'll miss you the least." Sikowitz said.

I glared at him. "Bite me."

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I just wanted to spend extra time with you all today. I would suggest that you visit my home again, but I might be viewed as a pedophile."

"You do realize that we're all 18 now, right, Mr. Sikowitz?" Beck inquired. Oh, sometimes I wish he'd just shut up. We broke up for about the 100th time last week. This time Tori won't be able to 'fix' anything. I was done. If he couldn't handle me and my extreme sexuality, then he wasn't man enough. On top of what he did..., I needed a real man.

"I could be your real man." André said, leaning over the chair next to me, whispering in my right ear. Wait, what?!

I pressed my brows together. "Excuse you?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I said Beck's a real ass for what he did." But how did I hear 'I could be your real man'? My thoughts were fucking with me.

I scoffed. "You think? I hate him. He deserves to be stabbed. Violently. With an axe. On his neck. Repeatedly."

He chuckled in a way that I knew it wasn't a real laugh. "Someone had a 1950's classics horror film marathon last night." Damn, he knows me so well. "You're extra...," Better not say bitchy. "Dark today..., yeah..., dark. And that's saying a lot because you're naturally dark and scary." Nice save.

"Yes I did. Thank you. For the compliment and for your support. You're an awesome friend. Other then the fact that you and Tori basically tried to sell me out like a cheap whore to get a date, you're great."

"Hey now, when are you going to let that go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably never." I smiled, looking at him. "I like to tease." My smirk widened.

"Good to know." He smiled, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. He sure had a content ass grin.

"You are?!" Mr. Sikowitz asked, still shocked from what Beck said.

"Do you expect us to stay 16 forever?" Robbie asked.

"No! But..., I don't want you to leave yet. You're not only my favorite students, but you're the closest thing I have to a family. Since I basically don't have one." He replied.

"Aweee..," Tori and Cat cooed, placing their hands over their hearts simultaneously. I once again rolled my eyes.

"Egh, I'm going to puke. Can I got home now? I can't possibly be getting any younger just sitting here being tortured."

"I thought you liked torture?" Tori asked.

"Stuff it like you stuff your bra." I spat.

Sikowitz sighed. "If you must...,"

I quickly grabbed my messenger bag, walking out the door towards my car. Once I got in, I received a text.

André Harris: 'Turn that frown upside down. No need to be rude all the time. Maybe you need to relax. If you want to hang out, you can chill with me today. Listen to music or something. Whatever works for you. If you need someone to talk to about Beck, I'm all ears. I know he's my best friend, but he's an ass, and I don't agree with what he did. Anyways, text me when you get home. Maybe we can have some ice cream.'

Ice cream sounded heavenly. God, I wanted ice cream. With fudge. And brownie chunks. I'm salivating already. I proceeded to text beck. 'Whatever. Give me ice cream with brownie bites in it and chocolate fudge on the side. I'm in the mood for chocolate.' After pulling out of my current parking spot, I headed towards the gate at the entrance of the school. My text alert went off before I could reach the gate.

'Oh. So you watched classic 1950's horror films all night because you're on your period.' It was more of a statement, and not a question. Damn, what is he, the black Sherlock Holmes? Shut up, I know that joke is old. 'Let me guess, you ran out of brownie chunks and fudge ice cream last night and you want more? That's why you want me to give you some? A'ight. Fine. Bring your pale ass over around 5 pm. And bring those damn movies. If they keep your mouth shut and make you comfortable, then I'll watch them with you.'

'Damn you, Dré. You know me too well, it's scary. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were having someone watching my every move. Wait..., you've been watching my ass? What's that about?! And you're picking me up. I don't feel like driving to that stuck up place.' I pressed send and pulled onto the side-road, driving towards my house. "Oh, Paramore is on!" I exclaimed, turning up my radio, nodding my head to the music. "If there's a future, we want it. Na-a-ah, n-a-ah-a-ow..."

I walked into my house, throwing my bag onto the couch not bothering to lock the front door. No one would be crazy enough to try and break into my home, less known, touch the door without knocking first. God, I was cramping like hell. I searched through my bag for my midol ( I might like to torture myself, but bleeding out of my vagina was one type for pain I wouldn't put up with). I pulled out the box, going into the kitchen to grab some water. Fuck, I wanted some chocolate. I mean, what girl doesn't like to indulge in chocolate while their vagina bleeds violently? I pressed my eye brows together as I threw two pills, one after another, into my mouth, drinking them down with the cup of water in my hand as my right leg shook.

A thought crossed my mind as I stood next to the refrigerator. I slammed the empty cup down onto the kitchen island, walking towards the stairs that led to my room. I opened my bedroom door, walking towards my body mirror that was placed in the left corner of my room. I closed my curtains and my door, as I began to peel off my shoes, skirt, and black tights. I turned to my side looking at my ass in my mirror ( I was wearing a thong, so it was easy to look at). Was it really that damn pale? And was André really looking at my ass? It's not like it was big. Black guys like big asses, right? That's why they always go for girls of their own race. Right? But André seemed to like petite girls. Not a lot of petite girls have huge asses. And most of those girls always seemed to look a LOT like Tori. Not me. So why me? I didn't look like Tori. I don't have a big ass. I'm not even that damn petite. What's so special about me?

I grabbed my butt cheeks. It felt soft, so that was good. It wasn't big. Was that a bad thing? Would I need to grow a bigger ass to get more attention from guys? God, I hoped I wasn't about to turn into an attention whore or get really fucking insecure just because my ass isn't huge. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a bigger one. I already have curves. It would be great to have an ass to match. Squats start tomorrow. I pulled my tights and skirt back on as my phone buzzed.

André Harris: 'Hey. Are you ready? Sikowitz just got done talking a few minutes ago, and I'm on my way to your house.'

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my right boot over my foot. 'Just give me about ten minutes. I need to get the movies and you need to buy me coffee.'

'Well, why?'

'Because you're trying to make me feel better, right?'

'Right.'

'Okay then. I want coffee.'

'Girl, you're high maintenance when you wanna be.'

I smirked as I tied my left boot up, proceeding to walk down the stairs. 'I sure as hell am. Deal with it.' I grabbed the pile of movies on the table in front of the flat screen tv in the living room, throwing them into my backpack which was quite empty. I pulled out my phone as it buzzed once more when I grabbed my purse.

'Oh. I'll deal with it, alright.' I raised my eyebrows. How do I respond to that? Are my thoughts fucking with me again? I looked back at my phone. No, he actually said that. Well, damn. Was he flirting with me? It was hard to tell because he was naturally playful. And there I go thinking like a little insecure gank. I went out of the front door, locking it behind me and turning on the alarm. I walked down the short hill just as André pulled up the driveway. I opened the passenger door, throwing the backpack into the car before I sat on the seat. "Hey." I said, closing the door after I got in. After I got comfortable, I looked at his interior. "Whoa. Nice digs. You must be getting paid a lot for producing music at that studio. It's about time someone recognized your talent. What do you call your production thing again?"

"The rascals?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he held me a hot cup of coffee. He already knew what I was going to ask for. The boy was good. "Yeah, I get paid a pretty penny. But mostly, my parents spoil me. You know that. I get paid for taking care of my grandma even though I'd rather do it for free. But hey..." Hey shrugged. "Money is money. And I like money." He started up the car, proceeding to pull down the driveway. "Do you still need a job?"

I leaned my head onto my shoulder, sipping the coffee. Black. Two sugars. Perfect. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm getting kind of a reputation around this record label, and they're starting to respect me. If I put in a good word, not only can I get you the job, but you can work for AND with me."

"Hmmm..., how much will I be making?" I asked, blowing on the hot beverage.

"Well, I make about fifty dollars an hour and I get one hundred dollars when I finish a track, two hundred if I write it and three hundred if they decide on my music, rather if I wrote it or produced it. So..., I can persuade them to pay you the same. Not a big deal." André shrugged once more. Obviously his cockiness and ego is getting stroked at this place. Which was good for him, but he would need someone to make sure his ego doesn't get too big and keep him in place. "Please Jade, you know you want to stoke more than just my ego."

"What?!" I squeaked, covering my mouth from spilling out my coffee.

"I said, please Jade, I need someone to make sure I don't get a big ass ego. You need to get your ears checked, damn. You're the only girl I know that's not afraid to speak her mind and slap me aside my head if I needed it." He smiled towards me, grabbing my leg. "I need that kind of spice in my life, come on. Please?" He pouted at me, making his eyes big.

Today was not my day. I was hearing everything wrong. I was on my period, and André was groping me. I rolled my eyes, looking at his hand. "So I have a pale ass, AND I'm spicy?" I cackled as I looked at his puppy dog eyes and sad face. "Ugh, whatever. Fine, I'll help you. Just get your damn hand off of my leg."

André smiled, as he started to drive again, turning towards the road the led to his home. He stroked my knee, moving his right hand up and down my thigh. "Does that make you uncomfortable? Does it torture you?" I heard the smug, sarcastic tone in his voice.

Fuck, I hate him so much. "Yes and yes."

André chuckled as he grabbed my thigh, squeezing it slightly. I bit my lip as I felt my heart race and my palms getting clammy. Was he really turning me on? If he was, my hormones surely wasn't shut off to the fact that a man was touching me close to my private area. Yes, I was on my minstrel cycle, but for some reason, every time I was on, I was more horny. "Then I won't stop. I mean..., you like torture, don't you?" He smiled, as his hand rose towards my inner thigh, as he pulled towards the gated community that was his home.

'Fuck you André.'

"You'd like to fuck me, wouldn't you?" I turned my head towards him. "Let me guess, you didn't hear me correctly?" I shook my head no. "Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me. Tell me what you said."

He sighed heavily. "I was putting the password that my parents gave me to get into the neighborhood. It was 'You'd like to get your own house, wouldn't you?' They want me to move out. That was their definition of subtle." He rolled his eyes as the gate opened, driving threw it towards his parents house.

I laughed. "If that was their definition of subtle, I'd hate to see them be honest with you."

André laughed with me as he drove closer to his house on a hill, removing his hand from my thigh. I sighed silently in relief. It was a bigger hill than mine, but not too big that a girl couldn't walk down it with heels if she wanted to. "Tell me about it." He parked his car as I was just about to open my door. "Nah, let me get that for you." He got out, closing his door, waking around his sports car, proceeding to open the door for me. That's one thing I've always liked about André, he was so respectful and such a gentleman. Even though I totally hate that. Yeah, chivalry is dumb. Okay, okay. I don't hate it. I love it. Shut up.

"Thank you, Dré." I said, getting my backpack and purse, grabbing his hand as I got out of the car. I attempted to pull my hand out of his, but he grabbed my fingers as he led me into his home. I didn't say anything. No protest. Surprised? So am I. His parents house is swank. It was about forty thousand square feet I believe? Maybe sixty. Five bedrooms with a bathroom in each one. God, if I were a child, playing hide-and-go-seek here would be a safe heaven. He lead me down stairs to their home theater and music studio (which, I'm sure was made for and used by André), sitting me down in a chair.

"I'll be right back." He said, walking towards the stairs.

I looked down at my hand that he held. It smelled of soap and cologne. And cocoa butter? I'm assuming that it was for his hair. Damn, he smelled good. I grabbed my back pack, pulling out my case for The Addams Family. No horror film, but it was definitely a classic and now that I've seen it, I want to watch it. Wolfman would have to wait. Andre walked into the row where I was seated, handing me a pint of ice cream. "This is all I get? I'm cramping here."

"Hey now, chill out. I got you, girl." He held up a ice cooler. "I got the rest of your ice cream right here. A whole gallon. I'll take care of you." He winked at me.

"Ok, either my thoughts are fucking with me again, or you actually winked at me."

"Oh, no. I actually winked at you Jadelyn."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "You're cute, you're feisty, and like I told you. I like spicy. I've known you forever, we're best friends and it's not like- uh, nevermind."

"It's not like you didn't like me before?" I asked.

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?"

"Cat ratted you out." I responded, diving my spoon into my ice cream. "Where's the fudge?"

He handed me the bottle of Hershey's fudge. It was warm. He must've heated it up while he was upstairs. "Oh. Uh..., well yes, I did. When you sung that song for me because Tori couldn't."

"And now?" I questioned as I poured the fudge over my spoon and onto my ice cream.

"I still like you. That's why I held your hand, that's why I've been nice to you."

"And why you've been groping me." I added, laughing. "Well, you're always nice."

"I know, but..., I don't know. You deserve attention."

"Is that why you groped my thigh? What was that comment about my ass? And about you 'dealing with me, alright'? Because I 'deserve attention'?" I used actual air quotes with my fudge covered spoon.

"Well..., yeah." He nodded his head vigorously. "Exactly. You deserve better. Definitely better than Beck. You deserve-"

"You?" I wondered, leaning my head onto my shoulder again, turning my body to the right to face him. My green eyes met with his brown ones. Wow, they were really brown and pretty. His eyes gazed into mine, and my eyes traveled down to his lips. He must've known I was looking, because he licked his lips. I inwardly groaned.

"Yeah." André replied in a deeper voice. "You deserve better, and I'm better than Beck, believe that. All these chicks..., they ain't nothing to me. They didn't last because I wasn't ready to settle down. Yes, I was a perfect gentleman, yes I did everything that a man is supposed to do because my Mom instilled it into me, and my Dad..., my Dad would've beat me down if I would've stepped outside of the way I was raised. Literally. And I'm grateful for that. Yes, I've dated a lot of girls, but honestly...," He shook his head. "I'm ready to settle down. I never played games. When I'm with someone, I'm WITH someone. All or nothing. I lay my heart on the line. Every time. And the next relationships that I'm in, I want it to mean something. I want something that will last more than just a few months. Possibly forever." He grabbed my right hand, intertwining our fingers together.

I looked from our fingers to his face. I swallowed before I spoke. "This is new to me, André. I don't know how I feel. I've been having these crazy thoughts all day, my mind is telling me you're saying one thing, and you're actually saying another." I squeezed his fingers with mine. "I just got out of a bad relationship with Beck, and I know you can't be too happy because of your feelings for Tori. I'm not saying that I don't have feelings for you, because I do. They're just small. I just...,"

"You need time." He finished.

"Yeah, exactly. I need time. Time to think about everything, about me..., you..., us..., I just need to think."

"Hey now..., it's ok. Take your time. I'm here for you. A'ight?"

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "A-a'ight?" He laughed back, pecking my forehead. "So, can you put the movie in now?" I asked, handing him the DVD case that was in my lap.

"Hey, this isn't scary.

"But it's a classic."

"Touché." He nodded, raising my arm off the chair. In between our seats, sat a DVD player that laid on a dark wooden table. It opened, and he placed the first season DVD into the player, and pressed play. Grabbing my hand again, he scooped some ice cream with fudge on it, placing it into my mouth.

I smiled at the taste of the vanilla ice cream mixed with brownie chunks and fudge. Heaven. My head turned towards André. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Actually, yes you do. Let me get that...," He reached over, wiping the fudge off the corner of my mouth. I watched his every move. His eyes moved from the fudge, to my lips as his fingers moved across it. I sighed contently, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was tasting fudge. At first I thought it was his thumb, but then I felt soft lips on mine, his teeth nibbling at the bottom of my lip, my hand on the back of his neck and chocolate..., fudge.., on my tongue and it wasn't from me. On his lap. That's where I was now. I arched my back as I felt his fingers on the skin of my back. "Dré...," I whimpered into his mouth as I gripped on his dreads. "I..., we should stop." I took a deep breath, staring down at him while my breath slowed. "We should stop. Taking it slow seems like a good idea. But now you have a problem."

"Naw, I get it, I respect it, Jade. You need time."

"Yes, I do. But that's not what I meant. I meant..., I can feel how hard you are."

"Ha. Yeah, sorry about that. I'll take care of that tonight. If you want to stay, there's an extra room on the third floor at the end of the hall. It's not girly, don't worry. All neutral colors." He smiled up at me.

And damn, if I said I didn't just want to kiss him again, be a slut for the night, and let him have his way with me, then I would be lying. His fingers..., god, they were probably magic. 'Stop Jade. Stop thinking about his fingers rubbing your clit and his tongue working something else. You're own your period for fucks sake!' "Alright, thanks." I sat back down in my seat, grabbing the fudge. Damn. To think that this all started with my thoughts fucking with me, me being on my period and wanting chocolate very badly. Now I think my taste for chocolate transcended into a taste for chocolate of the male variety wrapped in an André package. Mmm, from the way he felt from underneath me, he had a very big package. And one day I would unwrap it. A smug smile appeared on my face as I began to eat my vanilla flavored, brownie chucks, fudge coated ice cream again. Maybe these thoughts weren't so bad if I got chocolate as a treat. And by chocolate, I meant André.

* * *

Here's a sneak peek into Chapter 2:

(Tuesday, January 29, 2013 8:00am)

I woke up in a very crimson red room. It wasn't too dark, but it wasn't too bright. Brick red, yeah. I guess you could call it that. The room hard a black dresser that seemed to stretch from one walk to the other against the wall with a mirror that sat on it. I checked myself in the mirror. The last thing I remembered, I had fallen asleep watching the Addams Family with André. And then my memory flashed to me being placed in this exact room, grabbing onto André's arm as he laid me into the bed and I had my pajamas on. And the next thing I knew, my alarm had went off for me to get ready for school. Fuck, I didn't think I was going to spend the night.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." A male voice erupted, leaning agains the frame of the bedroom door I slept in. My head immediately snapped towards the door, gazing at him.

"Grr...," I growled at him with my vision still hazy. "Why are you so cheerful this early? I hate mornings."

"My bad." The figure said, raising his hands I'm mock surrender as he walked towards me. He sat on the bed as I wiped my eyes. When my vision finally came, I saw André sitting next to me in a white tee shirt, cotton plaid pajamas, and black slippers. He looked good even when he went to sleep. I took a breath, smelling his cologne. God, how long did that stuff last? Forever? Shit, he smelled good. I even hinted the cocoa butter from last night. I touched his hair, sniffing my fingers. He laughed. "Do you like the way my hair smells, or something?"

"Yes!" I hissed with a tiny smile on my face. "Other than those ridiculous Christmas colored plaid pajama pants, you look good. What kind of cologne do you use? Eternal by God?! I mean, damn."

He flashed a crooked smile. Oh, okay. He's trying to show off now. Can you hate to like someone? Is that possible? I don't care. I hate André and his cockiness, yet I wouldn't change it one bit. "You like the way I smell, huh?"

"No, actually, I hate it. Of course I like it. I- uh, nevermind. Anyways, where's breakfast?" I asked as I started to search for my bra. I know it had to be around the room somewhere. I don't sleep with a bra on. My breasts are to huge for that.

"I think I know what you where going to say. And if you ever want to shower with me, you can Jadelyn." He said, holding up my bra. I grabbed it quickly out of his hand not at all looking at his huge..., fingers. Nope. Nope.


	2. Screw It

**Authors Note: **I don't know what to put here. Hope you enjoy? Blah.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **but the plot and ideas behind this story and shit.

Chapter 2: **Screw It**

Rating: M

~Jade's point of view~

* * *

Tuesday, January 29, 2013 8:00am

I woke up in a very crimson red room. It wasn't too dark, but it wasn't too bright. Brick red, yeah. I guess you could call it that. The room hard a black dresser that seemed to stretch from one walk to the other against the wall with a mirror that sat on it. I checked myself in the mirror. The last thing I remembered, I had fallen asleep watching the Addams Family with André. And then my memory flashed to me being placed in this exact room, grabbing onto André's arm as he laid me into the bed and I had my pajamas on. And the next thing I knew, my alarm had went off for me to get ready for school. Fuck, I didn't think I was going to spend the night.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." A male voice erupted, leaning agains the frame of the bedroom door I slept in. My head immediately snapped towards the door, gazing at him.

"Grr...," I growled at him with my vision still hazy. "Why are you so cheerful this early? I hate mornings."

"My bad." The figure said, raising his hands I'm mock surrender as he walked towards me. He sat on the bed as I wiped my eyes. When my vision finally came, I saw André sitting next to me in a white tee shirt, cotton plaid pajamas, and black slippers. He looked good even when he went to sleep. I took a breath, smelling his cologne. God, how long did that stuff last? Forever? Shit, he smelled good. I even hinted the cocoa butter from last night. I touched his hair, sniffing my fingers. He laughed. "Do you like the way my hair smells, or something?"

"Yes!" I hissed with a tiny smile on my face. "Other than those ridiculous Christmas colored plaid pajama pants, you look good. What kind of cologne do you use? Eternal by God?! I mean, damn."

He flashed a crooked smile. Oh, okay. He's trying to show off now. Can you hate to like someone? Is that possible? I don't care. I hate André and his cockiness, yet I wouldn't change it one bit. "You like the way I smell, huh?"

"No, actually, I hate it. Of course I like it. I- uh, nevermind. Anyways, where's breakfast?" I asked as I started to search for my bra. I know it had to be around the room somewhere. I don't sleep with a bra on. My breasts are to huge for that.

"I think I know what you where going to say. And if you ever want to shower with me, you can Jadelyn." He said, holding up my bra. I grabbed it quickly out of his hand not at all looking at his huge..., fingers. Nope. Nope.

"I hate you, shut up. I want my coffee."

"You don't hate me, and that scares you. And not horror film scares you, it emotionally scares you. You know it, and I know it. I'm not going to rush you. Now, I may tease you along the way, but I'll wait forever for you Jadelyn."

I looked at him as he rose from the bed. "Don't-"

"Call you that, I know. Get used to it. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen making hash browns and your coffee is being prepared right now. Don't worry about your clothes, I took care of that. See you in a few." André said, slapping his hand softly on the frame off the door he was leaning on before heading downstairs.

I pulled the straps of my tank top down, putting on my bra, pulling the little things on them down so my boobs could be in an up-right position. If André was going to tease me, then what a better way for me to get revenge than to tease right back? And today is my second day of my cycle. I was still bleeding, but it didn't hurt as much. So after a bathroom break, felling "refreshed", I searched through my bag for my best perfume. It doesn't have a dark name, so I won't reveal it, but the smell is amazing. I sprayed a little of it, pulled my breasts into my bra, making sure they were perky enough. I quickly took another round of midol before heading downstairs. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Harris, good morning." I said as sweetly as I could, waving my hand. They each looked at each other. "What? Am I not allowed to try and be nice once in my life? Cut me some slack!"

"Aah. There's the Jade we all know, and are slightly terrified of, good morning." Mr. Harris responded, smiling at me. His wife slapped him on his chest.

"Pay no attention to the often idiotic thoughts that escape my husbands mouth." Mrs. Harris said. I laughed. Not because it was funny (even though it was), but because she reminded me of myself. Feisty, and out spoken. They've been married for 19 years. They got together about four years before they had André, so they've actually been together for 23 years. Man, I hope that I have a long relationship like them. They worked well together.

"Alright. I won't. But I do have to deal with the wonderful ideas of your son, so...," I shrugged. "I guess it's not so bad." I smiled at the way Mr. Harris held his wife. Like at any moment, someone was going to take her, and he'd fight until he couldn't fight anymore to keep her in his arms. Safe. My heart raced at the sight. I guess that's what I wanted deep down. Security. Maybe that's why I was so brash and rude towards people. Because I was protecting myself. And only I knew what from. I just never said anything out loud.

I walked towards the kitchen, grinning at the sight of André cooking. It smelled great. Almost as good as he did. I saw my cup of coffee waiting for me on the island, and my body gravitated towards it. I grabbed the grande sized cup with two hands, sipping it smoothly down my throat. Ahh.., I could get used to this. I sat down on a bar stool as I watched André prepare our plates. "Did you make enough for your parents?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, laughing softly. "My pops took care of momma dukes this morning. In more ways than one. Trust me they're fine."

"Ew, Dré!" I squished my face in disgust.

"You couldn't hear it anyway. Their private sex room is hiding somewhere in their bedroom, and the walls are sound proof. I have one too. It's just not on this floor. This floor is their territory. Upstairs is mine, and the basement is family stuff. We do family things on this floor too, don't get me wrong...," He sighed. "Look..., you're going to be around a lot more anyways..., you'll get it before the month is over. Trust me." He winked at me, as he walked two plates to the table, sitting mine next to his. André pulled out my chair, scooting me closer, as he grabbed the jelly and orange juice. He grabbed my hand, told me to close my eyes and two minutes later, said "In Jesus name, Amen." So he was a Christian? I assumed so, but I guess if I wanted to be with him, I would have to get it right with this God first. And no, I didn't have a problem with it. I'm not an atheist. Yes I dress like one, don't make me stab your eyes out. It's my choice. God knows my heart. Anyways...,

I grabbed my bacon, chewing on it before entering some scrambled eggs in my mouth. My mouth almost drooled. "Wow..., you're a great cook." I complimented, covering my mouth as I talked. "So, are you telling me what to do now? I'm going to be around a lot more anyways? You never answered me about my ass anyways."

He nodded his head, swallowing down his food. "Yeah I did. You wanted to hear me say that I've been looking at your ass, and I want to smack it. That's kind of stereotypical Jade. I mean..., yes, I've had those thoughts, but I didn't want to tell you those things because I didn't want to seem..., too black I guess? I love my culture, I embrace it. But oftentimes, I don't like to live up to the stereotypes of my culture. That doesn't mean that I won't say something about your ass, or your curves, or your breasts." André shrugged slightly. "I just wanted to say that you deserve better, because you do. Even though you say that you don't like romantic shit, your eyes say something different. Right now, my focus is on wooing you. And if that means me bossing you around a bit to get you out of your comfort zone, than that's exactly what I'm going to do. And let's be honest Jade...," André say up a little straighter in his chair. "You want a man that won't be afraid to boss you around, one with a backbone that won't think twice about throwing you against a wall and having his way with you. And trust me, I'm that. Yes, I let Tori run me like crazy and I let her wear the pants in our fucked up 'relationship', but with you, it's different. It's like you help me be more of a man. You help me get the backbone that I need not only as a grown man, but the backbone I'm going to need to handle you the way that you need. And the way that you want. The way that you crave. You crave pain, and by pain, I mean sexual pain. Bdsm pain. I can only imagine the ways you've thought about having sex. And as long as I don't end up in the hospital from one of your little experiments, I'll be good."

I stared at him, speechless. "I don't know what to say, that's a lot to take in. Ummm...,"

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless. Ha. I like it. I bought you a new outfit and boots after you feel asleep. I couldn't sleep, so I ordered from that store you always shop at. They knew your shoe size and everything. They said you've been looking at some shirt with rips on the arms, so I got that and they got everything else. They brought it over this morning. It's waiting for you in the bathroom upstairs."

"Holy shit, you didn't." I said, my eyes getting bigger with every sentence he said. "I've been saving up for that shirt for almost a whole month. It's like eighty bucks."

"I did. I know how much it cost. I don't mind. You needed something to wear to school, and I got you just that. I knew that if you would've came to school wearing the same clothes, people would've been talking. I don't want you to go threw that ever. I know you can handle yourself, but I can't help my natural intuition to want to protect you. I get it from my Dad. I told you that I'll take care of you. Don't think of it as a bribe, because it's far from that. I like you. I wanted to. Deal with it. Get upstairs, wash up, get changed. I'll be waiting for you down here. I already took my shower."

"Oh, I know. I know. Could you keep my food warm?"

"Yeah, I got you." He replied, watching me as I got out my seat, walking past him towards the stairs. Before I could leave the dining area, his hands grabbed my hips, he stood up, and kissed me slowly and tenderly on my lips. I groaned silently as I kissed him back. After a few seconds, he released my lips, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, watching him as he stared at me.

"You're just beautiful." André replied as he kept staring at me. Trying to get him to tell me what was on his mind was going to possibly drive me insane. He kissed my forehead, releasing me to go towards the bathroom. I was almost one hundred percent sure that he was staring at my ass while I walked away.

~30 minutes later~

I stepped out of the shower, drying off my hair. I looked at the pile of clothes that laid on the top of the toilet. No matter how many times I looked at them I'm disbelief, the shirt I've been saving for still sat there along with a new lair for spiky black boots from Doc Martin. Those are very expensive. I don't know how to handle this. I'm not used to being spoiled. I'm used to saving up to get what I want. I'm not saying that André doesn't know the value of a dollar, because I know he does. If it came down to an expensive dinner, or just a freshly prepared hamburger on the streets of California paired with a pop, I know he'd chose the latter over the former. I pulled up my underwear (at least I remembered to bring a fresh pair) after I put on my tampon, putting my feet one after another into my black tights, and the red skirt that came with André's order. I sighed softly as I pulled my new boots on. Man, they were pretty. I can't believe someone would actually do something so nice for me.

I pulled my bra back on, my tank top, and the same shirt that I've been watching for weeks. "It's finally mine. Something so simple, and I got it fast. Just like that. Overnight." This is baffling to me. No matter how much I say it, I still can't believe I have it. "Shake it off Jade. You have to get used to being treated with care instead of distaste like usual. Shake it off." I shook my head as I put on my makeup for the day.

~5 minutes later~

I grabbed my purse, my backpack, and my phone, heading down the stairs to see André waiting for me like he said. He wore a black long sleeve top like mine. But without the cuts on the sleeves. He had on dark jeans and all black sneakers. He also had on one of those expensive leather backpacks that had "MCM" or something like that. I hoped that it was faux leather. "Did that come wrapped in the cow skin too? I'm sure that they had the branding on it. Where is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not really leather. Same company, fake leather." André shrugged. "I got it specially made."

"Don't let this rich shit get to you. Dré." I said, examining him."you should put your hair in a ponytail. I haven't seen that in a while."

"You like to see my neck? What are you, a vampire?" He asked, pulling off a rubber band from his wrist, tying it around his dreads tightly.

I looked at his exposed neck, and smirked. "I might be." I said, touching his neck. I walked down another step, looking at him as my hand wrapped around the back of his neck. I was still confused about everything. I wasn't used to this. Being pulled in, instead of pushed away. How do I handle this?

"You gonna kiss me, or nah?" André asked.

I blinked. "Well now that you ask, no. I wanted to just do it when I felt it, but now that I feel all forced...," I shrugged, walking past him towards the front door only to be slammed against it, feeling his lips against mine. I wanted to kick him in his crotch because of the way the back of my head hit the door. Was I bleeding? Fuck, it didn't matter. I closed my eyes, leaning my head to the left, softly sucking on his bottom lip as I whimpered softly. His left hand traveled up my right leg. I felt his hand grip my thigh again. Except this time, it was underneath my thigh, traveling towards my ass. I threw my head back as his tongue rolled down my neck, followed by his mouth. His hands grabbed my ass cheeks firmly, while his tongue flicked at my shoulder blade. Fuck, he was good. "Dré...," I moaned holding onto his neck firmly. "Stop...," Don't stop. "We can't." We should. "Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after. I'm on my period." Fuck, I'm on my period. He looked at me with hazy, lustful eyes. Don't look at me like that.

He let me down slowly. "I swear on Bruno Mars, when you're off your period, I'm having my way with you rather you like it or not."

I chuckled. "What happened to taking it slow?"

"Screw it. But then again..., I might wait to have actual sex with you. Just make sure you take a shower."

"Um. Ok." I pressed my eyebrows together in confusion as he lowered me down to the ground. He opened the front door, letting me exit first.

3:30 pm

"Alright pipsqueaks, today we are going to be doing a favor for your favorite teacher."

"Oh great," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Guilt trip day two. What do you want us to do for you? Build you an island and fill it with whores so you can sleep with them? Oh wait, Beck's already beat you to it." I smirked darkly between Sikowitz and Beck.

"Hey! I am not a whore!" She replied.

"Hmm, right. That's what you want to say to make yourself feel better."

"You were on a BREAK."

"Alright, ROSS GELLER. It doesn't excuse the fact of what you did."

"You weren't even dating. For like, months. He was in a rough breakup with-"

"Wait, WHAT?! Not only were we on a break, but before two months were over, you were in another relationship-oh, excuse me, a BREAK...- with someone else?!" I was getting furious. My heart started to race and I could feel my face turning red. There was no calming me down, no. I was just getting started. "WHOM?! Who was it?! Tell me. NOW!"

Beck jumped in his chair slightly. "You don't know her. Not completely anyways."

"Not completely?! Not completely?! Who? Is it?" I pressed my nails into the skin of my palm.

"You'll find out. When the time is right. Just..., calm down."

"Calm. Down? Just you just-?" I chuckled sarcastically. "Don't tell me to calm down, because you can't make me. I'm not going to calm down just because you say so anymore. You don't own me. If I had half a mind, I'd slap the shit out of you. But if I started, I might not stop." André grabbed my forearm. I pressed my top and bottom teeth together, grinding them in frustration. I bit down on the inside of my left cheek as he lowered me onto his lap, rubbing his left hand up and down my arm. I laid my head onto his shoulder. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. He was my comfort zone. If he couldn't calm me down, no one else could.

Mr. Sikowitz stood at the bottom stair. "Um, wow." He muttered, clearing his throat afterward. "I was going to suggest that we try and find old Mr. Sikowitz a car. I figured, it's about time that I get 'in tune' with this new fad of automobiles. But you know what? Screw it. Beck and Jade obviously can't go two minutes- less known, seconds- without wanting to rip each other's throats out. I needed your guys' assistance because..., I've met someone. I realize this is an awkward situation to bring this up, but she's honestly everything I've ever wanted in a women. Not my mother. Ha. Seriously though, I was hoping to take some advice from you kids on revamping my style and wardrobe and getting me a license-believe it or not, I am an excellent driver. I've been taking driving lessons for the past six months and today is my last day. I don't know, I just wanted something new, something fresh, something exciting. I want to change everything but keep the essence of my hippie mindset. But if you guys just want to turn into this vicious group of animals rather than help me while spending our last week together, then by all means..., screw it." I sat up straight as Sikowitz grabbed his beat up messenger bag, heading towards the back door. He grabbed onto the doorknob."I'll brainstorm something different for us to do. Plant trees, grow love and all that hippie chizz. Goodbye." He said, slamming the door.

I slouched back into André's lap. Damn, I knew I wasn't afraid to speak my mind, but if I had known it would've turned into this tragedy where everyone but André was shaking their heads in disappointment- including a devastated Mr. Sikowitz- I would've kept my mouth shut.

* * *

Sneak Peak-

Chap 3: Behave

Wednesday, January 30, 2013 8:30am

I had just entered the bathroom, pulling down my pajama pants and underwear, pulling out my tampon to see no trace of blood. Oh, thank god. Day 5, my last day of Mother Nature making my vagina bleed, done. Just to make sure, I put in a fresh one after I used the toilet. Just a few more hours, and I'd be finished with this stupid shit until March 8th. At least, I was sure it was March 8th. With the dates getting confused, I wasn't sure. Somewhere between February 25- 26 probably. Fuck, I hated when the seasons changed. I sighed, washing my entire hand to get them nice and clean. I walked back towards the guest room -which was kind of slowly becoming my room- to grab my phone. I headed towards the stairs to get breakfast as I saw André washing his face with a towel wrapped around his waist. Shirtless. Fuck, I forgot that every room had it's own bathroom. No reason why I keep going into the hallway bathroom. I stared at his toned arms as he smoothed rubbing alcohol on his face. He was doing what? What happened? I shook my head as I continued my descent towards the kitchen.

"Your plate is waiting for you in the microwave waiting for you." He said.

I mumbled, "Mmm-hmm." As I tried to get the image if his body and muscles out of my mind. It wasn't working. "Behave Jade. Behave. You're not fully off your fucking cycle yet, and you're acting as if you have a hard on like a guy. Get ahold of yourself. Not in that way, shit, you know what you're trying to say." Holy chizz, I was stammering. I don't think I'm going to make it the rest of the day withholding myself from André and his muscles.


End file.
